Law & Order: SVU: Long Beach Division: Danger
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Remember Gillian Hardwicke? She's now the Executive DDA. Shayna must give her statement in court when her attempted rapist, who has raped other woman and men, is considered for early parole. This proves to be a lot for her. Meanwhile, Clark, who is on desk duty for the next few weeks, meets DDA Hunter Grant and becomes friends with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **In the Criminal Justice System, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Long Beach, California, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit: Long Beach Division. These are their stories.**_

 **LONG BEACH SVU**

Maxwell Clark sat at his desk doing deskwork. He wore black sock and had his shoes off and his feet propped on another chair. A young man, a few years older than him, walked into the office.

"Sergeant Maxwell Clark?" the young man asked.

"Yes," Clark replied. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to meet you," the young man said. "I'm Deputy District Attorney Hunter Grant."

"Nice to meet you," Clark said.

"I heard you have Asperger's," Grant said. "I do too."

"Okay," Clark said.

"I heard about you getting hit by bus," Grant said.

"Yeah," Clark said. "I've been going to physical therapy and my casts are off. My doctor wants me to keep my feet propped up though, as you can see."

"I have socks like that," Grant said.

"Cool," Clark said.

"I wear a size 14," Grant said. "What about you?"

"11," Clark replied.

"When I wanted to become a district attorney, a lot of people doubted me," Grant said. "I was known as the freak in school. Why is it that people on the spectrum get made fun of so often?"

"Look!" Clark shouted. "I am swamped with desk work and you are bothering me!"

"I'm sorry," Grant said.

Clark noticed the sad look on Grant's face.

"No," Clark said. "I'm sorry. It's just, I hate desk work and I'd rather be out where all the action is."

"It's okay," Grant said. "I do tend to babble."

"Me too," Clark said.

Clark felt a pain in his right foot and gasped.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked.

"My foot keeps cramping," Clark replied.

"Which one?" Grant asked.

"The right one," Clark replied.

Grant walked over to Clark and grabbed his foot.

"The hell are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Relax," Grant said.

"I don't like foot massages," Clark said.

Grant began to massage Clark's foot.

"Wow, that feels good," Clark said.

Truman walked into the office.

"How's the desk work coming?" Truman asked.

"Almost done with this pile," Clark replied.

"Good," Truman said. "Why is the DDA massaging your foot?"

"He was cramping," Grant replied.

"Okay," Truman said. "Oh, and Clark."

"Yes?" Clark asked.

"There's someone here who wants to see you," Truman said.

Gillian Hardwicke entered the office.

"Hello, Max," Hardwicke said. "I'm Gillian Hardwicke. I've transferred here from New York. I'm the new Executive DDA."

"How may I help you?" Clark asked.

"Eight years ago, Kyle Dubois was arrested in Long Beach on ten counts of rape," Hardwicke explained.

"I know about that," Clark replied. "He's from San Francisco. He attempted to rape my wife when she was 16. She testified against him at his trial."

"He's being considered early parole for good behavior," Hardwicke explained.

"What?" Clark asked shocked.

"We need your wife to give her statement in court," Hardwicke said.

"She won't want to do that," Clark said.

"If she doesn't voluntarily give her statement, we'll serve her with a subpoena," Hardwicke said.

"Okay," Clark said. "I'll let her know."

"Oh, and Grant," Hardwicke said.

"Yes?" Grant asked.

"When you're done with whatever it is that you're doing, I need to speak with you," Hardwicke said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Grant said.

"Why are you…" Hardwicke started to ask.

"He has a cramp," Grant replied.

"Okay," Hardwicke said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **CLARK'S HOME- LONG BEACH, CALIFORNIA**

Clark arrived home to see Shayna sitting on the couch. He then took of his shoes, leaving his socks on, and sat down beside his wife.

"How was your first day back to work?" Shayna asked her husband.

"It was great," Clark said. "Let me give you a foot massage."

"Okay," Shayna said, lying down.

Clark began to massage Shayna's feet.

"That feels so good," Shayna said. "Let me give you a massage too."

Clark lifted his feet up onto the couch and Shayna began giving him a foot massage as well.

"After this, I'm going to make you whatever you want for dinner," Clark said.

"Thank you," Shayna said.

"And then I will take you out for dessert," Clark said. "I got reservations to a cake tasting."

"Yum," Shayna said.

"And I also got us tickets to _Hamilton_ ," Clark said.

"Okay," Shayna said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Clark said.

Shayna squeezed Clark's right foot.

"Okay!" Clark shouted. "I spoke with the Executive DDA, and Kyle Dubois is up for parole! She wants you to testify at his hearing!"

Shayna stopped squeezing Clark's foot.

"What?" Shayna asked shocked.

"He's being considered for parole," Clark replied.

"I can't testify," Shayna said. "I can't see that monster again, let alone be in the same room as him."

"Your testimony could keep this man behind bars," Clark said.

"The answer is no," Shayna said.

"If you don't testify voluntarily, will be sent a subpoena," Clark said.

"Are you kidding me?" Shayna asked in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Clark said. "Now let's just continue with the massages."

Shayna stood up and angrily stomped upstairs.

"Massage your own feet!" Shayna screamed from upstairs.

 **CLARK'S OFFICE**

Clark and Grant sat at Clark's desk. Clark once again had his shoes off, wore black socks, and had his feet propped up on another chair.

"So she's agreed to give her testimony," Clark said. "I also had to sleep on the couch last night."

"She's not happy," Grant said.

"I don't blame her," Clark said. "Why should she have to testify if she doesn't want to?"

"That's the justice system," Grant said.

"Yay," Clark said.

"Sarcasm," Grant said. "So how's your foot?"

"Better," Clark replied.

Clark looked at Grant.

"Hey," Clark said. "Do you have a crush on Lieutenant Truman?"

"No," Grant said. "She's not my type."

"What exactly is your type?" Clark asked.

"Men," Grant replied.

"Oh," Clark said.

"Yeah," Grant replied. "I'm gay."

"Okay," Clark replied.

"I just want you to know that I'm not attracted to you," Grant said.

"Okay," Clark said. "I have a cousin who might be interested."

"Thank you, Max," Grant said. "I'm sure your cousin is a nice, but I'm already seeing someone."

 **COURTROOM- LONG BEACH, CA**

Shayna sat at the stand while Hardwicke stood in front of her.

"Okay," Hardwicke said. "During the actual hearing, you need to be prepared for absolutely any scenario. Dubois's lawyer is going to grill you like a steak."

"I'm almost nine months pregnant with twins," Shayna said. "I really don't want to be grilled like a steak. But steak sounds so good right now."

"Shayna," Hardwicke said. "You need to take this seriously."

"I don't want to testify," Shayna said. "You have no idea how much I want this man to stay behind bars. I still have nightmares about him. But I cannot be in the same room with him. Please don't make me do this."

"If you refuse to testify, I'll have no choice but to subpoena you," Hardwicke said.

"Fine," Shayna said. "Let's keep practicing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **PAROLE HEARING OF KYLE DUBOIS**

Shayna sat at the stand giving her statement.

"It was Christmas Eve of 2011," Shayna replied. "My sister and I had just seen _The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo_ and we were eating at a restaurant down the street from the theater. After we ate, I went to get the car. That's when it happened."

"Mr. Dubois attempted to rape you," Hardwicke said.

"He snuck up behind me and held me against my car," Shayna said. "He told me that he was going to take my pants off and if I was quiet, he'd be in and out and I could go on with me life."

Shayna wiped tears from her eyes.

"I was able to open my car door," Shayna said. "I had unlocked it prior to being attacked. I was then able to kick him and get in my car and drive away."

"Mrs. Clark," Dubois's lawyer, Adam Kendrick said. "It was reported that when you went to the police in San Francisco, you had trouble recognizing Mr. Dubois."

"It took me a while to remember," Shayna said.

"Why is that?" Kendrick asked.

"Well, I was terrified because he tried to rape me!" Shayna shouted.

"Allegedly tried to rape," Kendrick said.

"I'm standing by my statement," Shayna said. "He tried to rape me, and he is guilty."

"No more questions," Kendrick said.

 **CLARK'S OFFICE**

Shayna paced back and forth while Clark sat at his desk with his shoes off, wearing his black socks, and propping his feet on another chair.

"I can't believe they paroled him!" Shayna shouted.

"I know," Clark said. "Look, you shouldn't be pacing like that. You need to be on bed rest. You could go into labor any day now."

"The man who tried to rape me is free!" Shayna shouted.

"He's under house arrest for the next three months and he's now on the registry," Clark said.

"That's not enough," Shayna said. "I want a restraining order against him."

"Okay," Clark said.

Grant walked into the office.

"My boyfriend just dumped me over text!" Grant shouted. "Life is so unfair!"

"Yeah," Shayna said. "Tell me about it."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Clark," Grant said.

"Thank you," Shayna said.

"Max," Grant said. "How are you feet feeling?" 

"Better," Clark replied.

Clark looked at his phone. He then looked at Shayna.

"Shayna," Clark said. "You might not want to hear this."

"What is it?" Shayna asked.

"Dubois's on the loose," Clark informed her.

"What?" Shayna asked.

"He killed his parole officer and took off in his car," Clark said.

Truman walked into the office.

"Clark," Truman said.

"I just read it online," Clark said.

"I think it would be best if Shayna stayed here until you went home," Truman said.

"Or the hospital," Shayna said.

Clark, Grant, and Truman looked to see Shayna standing over a puddle.

"I think my water just broke," Shayna said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT: LONG BEACH**

Truman sat at her desk while Hardwicke and Grant stood in front of her.

"I know it's unprofessional to say this," Grant said. "But Adam Kendrick is ruthless and it's because of him that a murder/rapist is on the loose."

"Dubois will not get too far," Hardwicke said. "And since he killed a police officer, there will be no plea bargain."

Natalie walked into the office.

"Good news," Natalie said. "Max called and Shayna just gave birth to healthy twins."

"That's wonderful," Truman said.

Truman's began to ring.

"Lieutenant Truman, Long Beach PD," Truman said.

Truman hung up the phone and looked at Natalie.

"That was Lieutenant Briggs from the Santa Monica Special Victims Unit," Truman said. "Dubois has been located."

"Looks like he'll be booked," Natalie said.

"He's barricaded himself in a grocery store and has taken hostages," Truman said.

Meanwhile, Dubois stood in the vegetable aisle of a grocery store, pacing the floor, with a gun in his hands. Several frightened shoppers sat in the corner.

"For those of you who are scared, you should be!" Dubois shouted. "I was just minding my own business and grocery shopping! Someone here had to call the cops on me! Whoever it was is welcome to come forward and I will gladly let everyone else go!"

Everyone remained quiet.

"So that's how you want to play it!" Dubois shouted. "You have one hour to come forward or every is going to die!"

"Please!" a woman begged. "Please just let us go! I have an infant daughter."

"Do you want her to grow up without a mother?" Dubois asked.

"No," the woman replied.

"Then I suggest you shut the hell up!" Dubois shouted before shooting at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA**

Truman and Natalie arrived at the grocery store to see a police barricade. They showed their badges and went through the barricade to be greeted by Lieutenant Antoine Briggs.

"Thank you for coming," Briggs said.

"Are all the doors locked?" Truman asked.

"No," Briggs replied. "The back door is unlocked."

"Why haven't you gone into the building?" Truman asked.

"The man has hostages," Briggs replied.

"I've dealt with these types of situations," Truman said. "I'll go. Natalie, you cover me."

"This isn't your call to make," Briggs said. "We're in Santa Monica, not Long Beach."

"What's wrong, Briggs?" Truman asked. "You can't stand the thought of two women saving the day?"

Briggs did not respond.

"You always were a sexist pig," Truman said. "Remember in high school when I wouldn't go out with you and you told everyone that I slept with you?"

"Fine," Briggs said. "It's your call."

"Thank you," Truman said.

Truman and Natalie went around to the back of the store and stood against the wall, scanning the area.

"I'll go straight for him and go around," Truman said. "Got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Natalie replied.

Truman and Natalie carefully entered the store. Truman held out her gun and made her way to the vegetables, where Dubois faced the hostages.

"Freeze, Dubois!" Truman shouted. "Drop the gun!"

Dubois turned around and pointed his gun at Truman.

"Drop the gun!" Truman shouted.

"You think I'm scared of a woman?" Dubois asked.

"Drop the gun or I will shoot!" Truman shouted.

Dubois grabbed a teenage boy and held the gun to his head.

"You shoot me and this boy dies!" Dubois shouted.

"Please, Dubois," Truman said. "Just drop the gun."

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi," Dubois started to count manically.

"Drop the gun!" Truman shouted one final time.

"Three Miss…." Dubois shouted, before being hit in the head with a bullet and dropping dead.

Natalie revealed herself from behind a display. The teenage boy ran over to Truman, who placed her gun in the holder and hugged the frightened boy.

"It's okay," Truman said. "You're safe now."

Natalie walked over to Truman.

"Good job, Detective," Truman said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Grant sat working at his desk. He then checked the time and got up.

"Time to clock out," Grant said aloud to himself.

After he clocked out, Grant realized he forgot his phone and went back to his office. Once there, he noticed Kendrick standing at the desk.

"Adam," Grant said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you how bad I feel about what happened with Dubois," Kendrick replied. "You probably think I'm an awful man."

"I don't think you're an awful man," Grant said. "I just think you have a habit of fighting for the bad guys."

"I know you're gay, Hunter," Kendrick said.

"It's not a secret," Grant said. "I'm openly gay."

"Me too," Kendrick said.

"You are?" Grant asked. "How did I not know that?"

"You have a habit of not listening," Kendrick replied. "Will you go out with me?"

"I didn't think you liked me," Grant said.

"I'm very attracted to you," Kendrick replied.

"Yes, Adam," Grant said. "I will go out with you. And here's a confession of my own. I find you very attractive too."

"Shut up and kiss me," Kendrick said.

"Gladly," Grant said.

Grant and Kendrick embraced and began to kiss. Hardwicke entered the office.

"Seriously, Grant?" Hardwicke asked. "Out of all the men in the world, you choose him?"

Hardwicke walked off, and Grant closed the door, locked it, and resumed kissing Kendrick.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Clark and Shayna lied down on a hospital bed and cradled their newborn twins.

"Little Allison," Shayna said smiling.

"And little Paulson," Clark said smiling.

"I can't believe we're parents," Shayna said.

"I know," Clark said. "I really wish Paul could be here to meet his niece and nephew."

"Yeah," Shayna agreed. "I really wish I could've met him. Do you think he'd approve?"

"I know he would've," Clark replied.

Shayna smiled at her husband.

"There's a certain song that would go great with this moment," Clark said. "It's called _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel."

"Maxwell," Shayna said. "You sing, and I'll punch you."

"Never mind," Clark said.

 **THE END**


End file.
